


2013-03-25

by Azuresand



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	2013-03-25

“把那个换掉。”

是米诺斯一个星期前指着墙上说的，负责采购的不用说也知道是拉达曼迪斯。艾亚哥斯还分不清新换居住地的货币，屡屡把钱搞错，而让发话者本人去做这件事更是想也不会想。

听从米诺斯的话（他什么时候不听他的话过？），拉达用新挂历换下了三年前的旧品。一头狮鹫、一只飞龙和一羽金色的小鸟从封面上歪头看向屋里。小鸟的翅膀上了金粉，米诺斯不经意间撇到的时候，觉得那刺眼睛而把挂历翻过去一页，空的。

艾亚哥斯不会在意这种事情，而拉达曼迪斯会立刻指出他们从来没有真正用过挂历，他只是把买来的画背后又订了些纸，但当时偏偏是米诺斯。

“拉达，”他说，“不在生日那天吹灭和自己岁数一样的蜡烛的人，死后要在地狱里吹百倍的。”

“你自己开了家蜡烛店？又读了艾亚哥斯私下改过的童话书？”拉达曼迪斯心不在焉地回应，一种可能性跳入脑海，他登时精神了起来，咬牙切齿：“第一狱被你怎么了？”

不想让它被怎么样就快去。米诺斯丢下一个意味丰富的眼神。

拉达曼迪斯是有常识的人，知道蜡烛应该插在蛋糕上。所以他勤勤恳恳地走进蛋糕房，卖惯了巧克力给他的女孩羞怯地对他笑着。

“给我包一个蛋糕，加上二十……”他说，然后又拦住了那个女孩的动作，“不，让我想想。”

二十三是圣战开始时的岁数，那时候他们的记忆刚刚唤醒，招数都使不利索，海莱坦因城里整天回荡着东西被打破的响声。现在离那已经过去了二十七年。

“五十根蜡烛。”

但他们也没有一个像五十岁的，时光唯有在死去的人身上才不会留下刻痕。他们脚步轻快，行动敏捷，举动里都带着年轻人的活力，艾亚哥斯更是把这点做到了极致。

女孩提醒他，如果是给老人过寿，他们有数字形状的彩色蜡烛卖。

二百九十三，他在心里计算着，想不出米诺斯上次圣战是不是也在这个时候出生。他能记得的日期只有两个，一个在当世，另一个在计时历法都不同的过去。历史沉重地压在他们的脊背上，塑造出三个永恒不变的形象，务实的拉达曼迪斯，自由的米诺斯，天真的艾亚哥斯。相比之下，每一世的他们只是阳光下的晨雾。

“给我二和三两个数字的。”拉达曼迪斯最后说。女孩的微笑中显露出不了耐烦。她是个凡人，而他们最多的就是时间。

“艾亚哥斯！”他遥远地就听到喊声，“别动我的草莓！”

“拉达会给你带新的蛋糕来的！”瓷器痛苦的碎裂声，左右手都提着袋子的男人跑了起来，为了避免造成更大的损失，他一脚踢开了门。

出乎意料，两个人都穿戴整齐地坐在圆桌前面，一张空着的椅子上铺着坐垫。一个微笑和另一个微笑。和过去的无数次一样，这种玩闹总能骗到他。

“米诺斯，”他深深吸了一口气，不得不承认自己的胡思乱想毫无意义，况且他买的蛋糕上确实排着艳红的草莓，艾亚哥斯的声音也快乐地加入进来，“生日快乐。”


End file.
